Born of Angels and Demons
by Stellar-Water-Mage
Summary: Lucy Kuragari is the one and only X-class mage of Fairy Tail. She was found by master Makarov when she was 5 years old; abandoned and on the brink of death. Makarov is the only one who knows she is not human, yet he isn't quite sure what exactly she is. She holds immense power of both light and dark. Lucy is the only one that know she is a cross breed between an angel and demon
1. Main Character Descriptions

**BORN OF ANGELS AND DEMONS**

Fairy Tail x Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Lucy.H x Sebastian.M – slight pairing

This is my first story I have actually written down… Please don't be too hard on me.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Butler, but sometimes I wish I did :P.

There will be some violence and curse words.

Yes… this is a story about a strong Lucy.

Lucy won't be known as Lucy Heartfilia she will be known as Lucy Kuragari (light darkness).

 **I would just like to apologise for any grammar and punctuation mistakes.**

Lucy Kuragari is the one and only X-class mage of Fairy Tail. She was found by master Makarov when she was 5 years old; abandoned and on the brink of death. Makarov is the only one who knows she is not human, yet he isn't quite sure what exactly she is. She holds immense power of both light and dark. Lucy is the only one that knows she is a cross breed between an angel and a demon. What will happen if she is assigned to do an undercover mission in the Phantomhive Manor?

Please read to find out more.

"Speech"

' _Flash Back'_

"YELLING"

 **Prologue**

Where it all began…

Lucy's POV

 _Flash Back_

' _MAMA, MAMA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE?!' a young child about 5 years old yelled. She had blonde shoulder length hair and violet eyes that shone with un shed tears as she watched her mother take her last breath before she was ripped out of the room by none other than her father, Jude. This is where it all began for Lucy. Jude stared down at his child with disgust and hatred in his eyes. 'IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU DISGUSTING HALF BREED, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T BORN!' he yelled at her as he hit her in the face. He continues to beat the child mercilessly; blaming the death of his beloved on his daughter._

 _It felt like hours for Lucy as she was beaten close to death; her disgusting father finally got tired and picked her up by her hair and threw her outside; where he left her to die._

 _It was a cold winter night and little Lucy just wanted to get away. She used the last of her strength to crawl away from the retched place she use to call home. She continued to crawl through the snow with torn and bloody clothes until she was in a forest where she laid down and closed her eyes. She no longer had any feeling in her body and just wanted to join her mother._

 _As she was about to close her eyes and give up she heard footsteps. Fear stuck her… What if it was her father coming to finish her off? She could do nothing but start to cry as she heard the person's footsteps get closer and closer until finally they were right in front of her. She opened one eye to look at the person…_

 _He was a short old man, no taller than 3 foot. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black stamp (that looked a lot like a fairy with a tail) in the middle under an orange hoodie with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat._

 _The man gasped as he saw I was still alive. He took of his small jacket and used it to give me some kind of warmth. 'Don't worry child I'm not going to hurt you.' He said in such a caring way that it amazed Lucy. She never thought anyone but an angle could be so kind to others. As the little man lifted her Lucy managed to croak out 'Are you an angle?' 'No child, I am just a normal human being.' He chuckled as he answered her._

 _He didn't know what happened to this child but he was going to find out and make sure that it will never happen again. He looked down at the small child in his arms and wonder who could possibly do this to a child so young. He was so deep in thought he didn't realise that the girl was staring at him until she spoke. 'Who are you and why are you helping me?' she asked in such a small voice he almost didn't catch it. 'My name is Makarov and I am the master of the guild Fairy Tail,' he said as he looked down at her again 'I am helping you because I cannot sit by and watch someone die, especially when there is something I can do to help.' 'What is your name child?' Makarov asked as he looked back up again. 'My name is Lucy, Lucy Kuragari.' she answered and she looked at her hands. 'Nice to meet you Lucy.' Was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep…_

 _XXX Time Skip XXX_

 _As Lucy woke up she had no idea where she was or how long she had been asleep. She looked around the room and it looked like she was inside a tree that has been hollowed out, creating a fairly large room. There wasn't too much furniture. Next to the bed she was laying on was working desk. In the middle of the room there were several stumps and numerous crates and barrels that were set up as a dining room. There is also a large collection of books placed on shelves which were dug into the trunk of the tree on the opposite side of the room. It was all very strange… All she could remember was being found by a little man with a funny hat. She remembered that he picked her up and introduced himself as Makarov and then she fell asleep._

 _While Lucy was in deep thought she didn't hear the door open. 'Ah I see you finally decided to wake up.' A pink haired woman said. Lucy almost gave herself whip lash with how fast she turned her head to look at the person talking to her. 'W-w-who are you?' Lucy stuttered terrified of this new person. 'Tch… Calm down human, I'm not going to hurt you!' the woman said with a tick mark on her forehead. 'My name is Porlyusica, and I'm the one who healed you after Makarov bought you hear; and before you ask you have been asleep for two weeks, and you are fine to leave.' The woman paused for a bit and looked out of the window for a few seconds then looked back at Lucy and said, 'Makarov will be here in a few minutes to get you and take you to his guild.' She turned around and walked to a section of her little cottage Lucy didn't notice and pull out some clothes. 'Here put these on they should be fine for now.' Porlyusica said, handing her a plain blue t-shirt, blue hoodie with black outlining on the pockets and sleeves, black shorts, white thigh high socks and a pair of plain black combat boots. With that Porlyusica left the cottage and Lucy changed into the clothes tying her hair up into a pony tail only leaving her bangs out, slightly covering her left eye._

 _After getting dressed she went outside to see that they were in the middle of a forest with hundreds of trees surrounding them. Porlyusica's house had a small garden in front with a pavement she was sweeping. Porlyusica looked up from sweeping and stared into the forest and turned to Lucy informing her that Makarov was here and a minute later he came into view. Lucy was shocked at how this woman knew that he was there when she couldn't even hear him._

 _Makarov saw Lucy outside and was excited that she was finally awake. For a while he Porlyusica didn't think that she would survive, but she did. Both he and Porlyusica could feel immense power radiating from her little body and knew she would grow up to be an extremely powerful mage. 'Lucy it is good to see you awake, how are you feeling my dear?' Makarov said as he got closer. Lucy looked at him, her eyes calculating if she could trust him… After a few seconds she responded in an emotionless voice 'I'm fine, thank you Makarov-san….' Makarov stared at her and chuckled. 'Lucy there is no need for honorifics, please just call me gramps.' Lucy was confused why would this person save her and ask her to call him gramps as if she was part of his family… He didn't know what she was, if he knew he wouldn't want to be near her. As if sensing her discomfort Makarov said, 'It is ok Lucy I know you aren't human, I don't care you are a child and every child deserves family… Come on lets go introduce you to your new family.'_

 _With those words said Makarov thanked Porlyusica and started walking back in the direction he came, not before looking over his shoulder and asking as shocked Lucy, 'Are you coming?' Lucy looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes and smiled for the first time since she has met Makarov and ran after him._

 _END FLASH BACK_

Looking up from the path she was walking she couldn't help the slight upward curve of her lips as she saw Magnolia come into view. She was glad to finally be done with her mission. It was supposed to be a 30 year mission but she completed it in 3. She was now 16 and heading back to the guild. Throughout her years at Fairy Tail she has learnt that she is capable of almost all magic as long as it was clearly defined between dark and light. She became an S-class mage a year after joining Fairy Tail and SS-class at 8 years old; by the time she was 10 she became the first ever mage in history to become an X-class.

As she crossed into the town border she whispered "I'm home"

To be continued…

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sorry if it was too long I was hoping just show how she got into Fairy Tail before starting.**

 **I hope it isn't too bad… I will try update as soon as I can.**

 **Lucy's magic will be revealed as the story continues.**

 **Please review.**


	2. Prologue - Where it all began

**BORN OF ANGELS AND DEMONS**

Fairy Tail x Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Lucy.H x Sebastian.M – slight pairing

This is my first story I have actually written down… Please don't be too hard on me.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Butler, but sometimes I wish I did :P.

There will be some violence and curse words.

Yes… this is a story about a strong Lucy.

Lucy won't be known as Lucy Heartfilia she will be known as Lucy Kuragari (light darkness).

 **I would just like to apologise for any grammar and punctuation mistakes.**

Lucy Kuragari is the one and only X-class mage of Fairy Tail. She was found by master Makarov when she was 5 years old; abandoned and on the brink of death. Makarov is the only one who knows she is not human, yet he isn't quite sure what exactly she is. She holds immense power of both light and dark. Lucy is the only one that know she is a cross breed between an angel and a demon. What will happen if she is assigned to do an undercover mission in the Phantomhive Manor?

Please read to find out more.

"Speech"

' _Flash Back'_

"YELLING"

 **Prologue**

Where it all began…

Lucy's POV

 _Flash Back_

' _MAMA, MAMA PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE?!' a young child about 5 years old yelled. She had blonde shoulder length hair and violet eyes that shone with un shed tears as she watched her mother take her last breath before she was ripped out of the room by none other than her father, Jude. This is where it all began for Lucy. Jude stared down at his child with disgust and hatred in his eyes. 'IT'S YOUR ENTIRE FAULT YOU DISGUSTING HALF BREED, NONE OF THIS WOULD HAVE HAPPENED IF YOU WEREN'T BORN!' he yelled at her as he hit her in the face. He continues to beat the child mercilessly; blaming the death of his beloved on his daughter._

 _It felt like hours for Lucy as she was beaten close to death; her disgusting father finally got tired and picked her up by her hair and threw her outside; where he left her to die._

 _It was a cold winter night and little Lucy just wanted to get away. She used the last of her strength to crawl away from the retched place she use to call home. She continued to crawl through the snow with torn and bloody clothes until she was in a forest where she laid down and closed her eyes. She no longer had any feeling in her body and just wanted to join her mother._

 _As she was about to close her eyes and give up she heard footsteps. Fear stuck her… What if it was her father coming to finish her off? She could do nothing but start to cry as she heard the person's footsteps get closer and closer until finally they were right in front of her. She opened one eye to look at the person…_

 _He was a short old man, no taller than 3 foot. He has black eyes and is growing bald with only the outer rims of his head containing white hair. He also has a thick white moustache. He was dressed in a white shirt with a black stamp (that looked a lot like a fairy with a tail) in the middle under an orange hoodie with matching orange shorts and an orange and blue striped jester hat._

 _The man gasped as he saw I was still alive. He took of his small jacket and used it to give me some kind of warmth. 'Don't worry child I'm not going to hurt you.' He said in such a caring way that it amazed Lucy. She never thought anyone but an angle could be so kind to others. As the little man lifted her Lucy managed to croak out 'Are you an angle?' 'No child, I am just a normal human being.' He chuckled as he answered her._

 _He didn't know what happened to this child but he was going to find out and make sure that it will never happen again. He looked down at the small child in his arms and wonder who could possibly do this to a child so young. He was so deep in thought he didn't realise that the girl was staring at him until she spoke. 'Who are you and why are you helping me?' she asked in such a small voice he almost didn't catch it. 'My name is Makarov and I am the master of the guild Fairy Tail,' he said as he looked down at her again 'I am helping you because I cannot sit by and watch someone die, especially when there is something I can do to help.' 'What is your name child?' Makarov asked as he looked back up again. 'My name is Lucy, Lucy Kuragari.' she answered and she looked at her hands. 'Nice to meet you Lucy.' Was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep…_

 _XXX Time Skip XXX_

 _As Lucy woke up she had no idea where she was or how long she had been asleep. She looked around the room and it looked like she was inside a tree that has been hollowed out, creating a fairly large room. There wasn't too much furniture. Next to the bed she was laying on was working desk. In the middle of the room there were several stumps and numerous crates and barrels that were set up as a dining room. There is also a large collection of books placed on shelves which were dug into the trunk of the tree on the opposite side of the room. It was all very strange… All she could remember was being found by a little man with a funny hat. She remembered that he picked her up and introduced himself as Makarov and then she fell asleep._

 _While Lucy was in deep thought she didn't hear the door open. 'Ah I see you finally decided to wake up.' A pink haired woman said. Lucy almost gave herself whip lash with how fast she turned her head to look at the person talking to her. 'W-w-who are you?' Lucy stuttered terrified of this new person. 'Tch… Calm down human, I'm not going to hurt you!' the woman said with a tick mark on her forehead. 'My name is Porlyusica, and I'm the one who healed you after Makarov bought you hear; and before you ask you have been asleep for two weeks, and you are fine to leave.' The woman paused for a bit and looked out of the window for a few seconds then looked back at Lucy and said, 'Makarov will be here in a few minutes to get you and take you to his guild.' She turned around and walked to a section of her little cottage Lucy didn't notice and pull out some clothes. 'Here put these on they should be fine for now.' Porlyusica said, handing her a plain blue t-shirt, blue hoodie with black outlining on the pockets and sleeves, black shorts, white thigh high socks and a pair of plain black combat boots. With that Porlyusica left the cottage and Lucy changed into the clothes tying her hair up into a pony tail only leaving her bangs out, slightly covering her left eye._

 _After getting dressed she went outside to see that they were in the middle of a forest with hundreds of trees surrounding them. Porlyusica's house had a small garden in front with a pavement she was sweeping. Porlyusica looked up from sweeping and stared into the forest and turned to Lucy informing her that Makarov was here and a minute later he came into view. Lucy was shocked at how this woman knew that he was there when she couldn't even hear him._

 _Makarov saw Lucy outside and was excited that she was finally awake. For a while he Porlyusica didn't think that she would survive, but she did. Both he and Porlyusica could feel immense power radiating from her little body and knew she would grow up to be an extremely powerful mage. 'Lucy it is good to see you awake, how are you feeling my dear?' Makarov said as he got closer. Lucy looked at him, her eyes calculating if she could trust him… After a few seconds she responded in an emotionless voice 'I'm fine, thank you Makarov-san….' Makarov stared at her and chuckled. 'Lucy there is no need for honorifics, please just call me gramps.' Lucy was confused why would this person save her and ask her to call him gramps as if she was part of his family… He didn't know what she was, if he knew he wouldn't want to be near her. As if sensing her discomfort Makarov said, 'It is ok Lucy I know you aren't human, I don't care you are a child and every child deserves family… Come on lets go introduce you to your new family.'_

 _With those words said Makarov thanked Porlyusica and started walking back in the direction he came, not before looking over his shoulder and asking as shocked Lucy, 'Are you coming?' Lucy looked at him with unshed tears in her eyes and smiled for the first time since she has met Makarov and ran after him._

 _END FLASH BACK_

Looking up from the path she was walking she couldn't help the slight upward curve of her lips as she saw Magnolia come into view. She was glad to finally be done with her mission. It was supposed to be a 30 year mission but she completed it in 3. She was now 16 and heading back to the guild. Throughout her years at Fairy Tail she has learnt that she is capable of almost all magic as long as it was clearly defined between dark and light. She became an S-class mage a year after joining Fairy Tail and SS-class at 8 years old; by the time she was 10 she became the first ever mage in history to become an X-class.

As she crossed into the town border she whispered "I'm home"

To be continued…

 **Authors Notes:**

 **Sorry if it was too long I was hoping just show how she got into Fairy Tail before starting.**

 **I hope it isn't too bad… I will try update as soon as I can.**

 **Lucy's magic will be revealed as the story continues.**

 **Please review.**


	3. Chapter 1 - Home

**BORN OF ANGELS AND DEMONS**

Fairy Tail x Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Lucy.H x Sebastian.M – slight pairing

This is my first story I have actually written down… Please don't be too hard on me.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Butler, but sometimes I wish I did :P.

There will be some violence and curse words.

Yes… this is a story about a strong Lucy.

Lucy won't be known as Lucy Heartfilia she will be known as Lucy Kuragari (light darkness).

 **I would just like to apologise for any grammar and punctuation mistakes.**

 **I should have said earlier but this is set after GMG.**

 **The time skip was only two and a half years.**

"Speech"

' _Flash Back'_

"YELLING"

 **Chapter 1**

Home

As she crossed into the town border she whispered "I'm home"

Fairy Tail POV

It was a usual day in Fairy Tail with Natsu and Grey in the middle of an all-out guild brawl. Juvia hiding behind a pillar watching her "Grey-sama". Chairs mugs and body's flying all over the place. Even the mighty Erza "Titania" Scarlet was involved after Elfman landed on her precious strawberry cake; offcourse it was Natsu and Grey's fault that he ended up there (not like they noticed). Macao and Wakaba were having a drink off with the guild heaviest drinker Cana Alberona. Nab was at the request board trying to find the "perfect job". Levy was being cheered on by Jet and Droy, while sitting next to Gajeel with Pantherlily on his shoulder. Laxus was staring down from the second floor entertained with the guilds antics with the Thunder Tribe admiring him; mainly Freed, Lisanna was sitting with them. Mira was smiling cleaning the bar and bringing more alcohol for Cana, Macao and Wakaba. Gildarts was bragging about how precious his baby girl was. Max was some were in the broom closet again. Wendy and Romeo blushing in a corner sharing a smoothie. Carla was rejecting Happy trying to give her a fish.

While all of this was going on Makarov was sitting on top of the bar counter in deep thought. "So she is back… I wonder for how long?" he said to no one in particular. He knew she would put the guild straight as soon as she walked in.

"Is something the matter master?" the ever sweet Mira asked. Makarov just opened one eye to look at her and responded "She is back." That was all he said and Mira's eyes lit with joy and a bit of fear.

Two minutes after Makarov told Mira the guild doors slowly swung open with a low creak reverberating throughout the guild…

Lucy's POV

While walking through town I notice that not much has changed apart from the size of the town. Many of the town folk who knew me before I left greeted me and welcomed me back from my mission. I must say I am shocked that they still remember me it has been 3 years. I had to stop once to get directions to the guild. Yea I know it's bad, but seriously I've been gone for 3 years. I wonder if the guild has stopped causing so much damage…

I eventually found the guild and was shocked! The guild was huge compared to what it was three years ago.

The closer to the door I got the louder the noise got. I stopped just before the door and gently pushed the huge double doors open. The door let out a low creak that reverberated through the guild… To say I was angry with the behaviour of the guild was an understatement. It was a mess and gramps wasn't doing anything to stop these fools. I took two step is and was hit in the face with a table.

I silently cursed to myself and readied my attack and said quietly "Angles Thunder" while clapping my hands together sending a shock wave of light through the guild. Time felt like it went in slow motion as the shock wave hit everyone and then sped up. It was chaos. People and things were flying all over the place. When it eventually calmed down everyone stood up slowly and looked for the cause. Once they spotted me they all paled and started shaking in fear. Makarov was the first to speak up "Lucy my dear, welcome home."

Lucy looked and Makarov and bowed her head. She slowly walked through the guild assessing the damage; guild members moved out of her way so she could have a clear path. Once she got to Makarov so bent down and gave him a hug. "Gramps, I need to speak to you to inform how the mission went." She stated. He nodded his head and headed up stairs and she followed. When she got to the top of the stairs she turned around and said in a scarily calm voice "This mess better be clean by the time I get out of the office with Makarov." With that she walked into his office.

No one's POV

As soon as those doors closed everyone scattered trying to clean the guild before she got out of the office. They corrected tables and chairs, cleaned broken mugs and plates and washed the floors and windows. The new guild members stood in shock watching as the other members rushed around. The one thing running through all their minds were "Just who is this girl?"

Once the guild was clean all members straightened their posture, ate and drank properly.

XXX Time Skip XXX

Lucy's POV

I walked out of master's office to find the guild sparkling and everyone on their best behaviour. It's good to know I still have that effect on them after all these years. Although to some it has only been a year. As I walked down stairs Natsu decided to run up to me and challenge me to a fight. Before I could even response he lunged at me; so my first reaction was to kick my leg up. Unfortunately for Natsu his reaction wasn't that quick and he was kicked in the head and sent flying through the air and the guild door. He landed outside the guild with a huge THUMP creating a crater where he landed. It was fair to say he wasn't going to get up anytime soon.

The guild sat there shocked as I continued down the stairs to the guild doors. When I reached Natsu I grabbed him by his scarf picking him up with one arm and tucking him under my arm. "Where is the infirmary?" I asked looking emotionlessly at the guild members. They all pointed at once at a door at the back of the guild. I dipped my head and took Natsu in there so I can wrap his head.

While I was walking to the infirmary a small blue haired girl approximately 13 started following me. I saw majority of the members pale at her actions but she just ignored them. I just ignored it and continued to the infirmary. Once I got there I put Natsu on one of the beds and turned to look at the girl. "Is there something you need?" I asked her once she was inside. "N-no… I was wondering if you needed any help with healing Natsu-nii?" she asked timidly.

Wendy's POV

Lucy-san was standing here looking at me with an emotionless face for what felt like hours, it felt as though she was staring straight into my soul and it scared me. "What's your name?" she finally asked. "It's Wendy Marvell, Sky Dragon Slayer. It is nice to meet you Lucy-san."

Lucy's POV

"Nice to meet you Wendy, and please no honorifics." I said with a slight upward curve of my mouth. She must have noticed because she suddenly smiled one of the brightest smiles I have seen since Lisanna. "So you're the daughter of Grandeene, I must say she would be very proud of you." I said with my back turned to her while grabbing bandages. I heard her gasp at the mention of Grandeene. "You know Grandeeny?" Wendy asked excitedly while jogging over to help. I turn my head toward her and gave a slight nod. Wendy looked at me shocked, I knew what she was about to ask me I responded to her un answered question. "I don't know where she or the other dragons are but I know that you will see them one say. So don't worry too much you will only stress yourself out." Wendy looked down disappointed for a second but then looked up and had a look of happiness and determination in her eye before she said "You're right Lucy-san… Whoops Lucy, I know I will see her one day and when I do I will show her how much stronger I have become!" I couldn't help the small smile I gave her.

"So let's start healing this idiot." I said as I started healing his small cuts as Wendy giggled at my comment. Wendy placed her hand above his head and a soft greenish blue light started to emit from her hands. As the small cuts and bruises were healed I noticed Wendy struggle with the larger ones. I placed my hand above the big bruised cut on his jaw and mutter a spell under my breath "Angles healing touch" and the bruised cut started closing and fading away until it was done. Wendy stared at me in amazement once it was done. I looked at her and put my index finger in front of my mouth and winked. She giggled and nodded her head. "He should be fine in about an hour, let's go see the rest of the guild." I said while leaving the infirmary.

Once out of the infirmary Wendy grabbed my hand and started pulling me toward a table of people, some I know but two of them were unfamiliar faces and the other was someone who I thought died 6 years ago… Lisanna. Everyone at the table looked up and most of them paled except for Lisanna and the two others. A little white cat stood up and flew to Wendy scolding her about dragging people around without their permission. I heard Wendy apologise to the cat calling Carla. Carla look at me and bow apologising for Wendy's behaviour. I just looked at her and shook my head saying "Don't worry about it, she is just excited." Carla looked at me shocked along with everyone else at the table.

Next thing I know Lisanna jumped up and hugged me. I stood the frozen until she let go and apologised. "Lisanna… I thought you died" I said more to myself than anyone else. She looked up at me and said "I thought I did as well, but I was transported to another world without magic called Edolas." I stood there shocked then nodded in understanding. I looked toward the table with Erza, Grey, Mira, Cana, Levy and two members who I haven't met yet. They noticed why I was looking at them and immediately introduced the other two as Gajeel Redfox, Iron Dragon Slayer and Juvia Lockster the Water Woman. I nodded and looked toward Gajeel and said "It's nice to meet you Metalicana's son." Then Juvia 'It's nice to meet you s well Water Woman." Gajeel stared at me before he yelled "HOW THE HELL DO YOU KNOW METALICANA! WHERE IS HE!?" I stared at him for a second before my hand shot out hand punched him in the gut lightly; just enough so that he can hear me before he passed out. "I have met Metalicana, I don't know where he is and like I said to Wendy they will come when the time is right… This is your first and last warning Redfox; don't yell at me for no reason or you will face consequences. Do you understand?" He nodded his head weakly before he passed out.

I sighed in my head and picked him up taking him to the infirmary as well. He only had a bruise so I told Wendy not to worry about it. I walked out of the infirmary and didn't bother to talk to any of the other members instead I headed straight to the bar where I met Kianna. She seemed nice but there is something about her that seems different. While I was sitting there in my thoughts she gave me a glass of water. I thanked her and then it hit me. She wasn't always human, her smell is that of a reptile. I decided not to question her about it.

After finishing my drink I heard Natsu and Gajeel leave the infirmary. I glad they are ok, I didn't mean to hurt them that badly. I stood up and turned around to face the guild. They noticed straight away and shut up. I spoke in a very calm voice as I asked "Who caused the fight in the guild when I came in?" Instantly they all paled and pointed toward Natsu and Grey who were shivering in fear and trying to act like best friends. I nodded and appeared in front of them in a blink of an eye. "That act my fool Scarlet but it does not fool me… I also heard from a little bird you two nub skulls decided to steal an S-class mission." They visibly gulped and I turn to face Scarlet and she shrunk in fear "You were supposed to bring them back, but you didn't did you?" I questioned her. "Yet you only wanted them to get punished, when in fact you should have been punched as well." With that last statement Scarlet lost her temper and pulled her sword out and pointed it at my throat growling that she did not deserve punishment.

I looked at her with boredom clearly written on my face as I lifted my hand and placed my index finger on the tip of the blade. As soon as my finger touched the blade it shattered. She stood there in shock, before she could comprehend what had happened I kicked her in the side sending her fling across the guild into a pillar that cracked under the pressure before she fell to the floor with a thud. I looked at Natsu and Grey and told them to pick Scarlet up and take her to the infirmary where she can rest. They nodded and ran straight to her with Wendy following behind them.

I sighed and looked up at the rest of the members before bidding them a good night and headed to my office/room on the third floor of the guild. I will check up on Scarlet tomorrow morning.

To be continued…

 **Authors Notes**

 **I hope this chapter wasn't too long or too short.**

 **I know Lucy seems really OP, but remember she is X-class and also half Angle and half Demon and because of what she is she has a lot of raw physical power as well as magical power.**

 **So far you know she has met the dragons, but does that mean she has dragon slaying magic? Who knows?**

 **Lucy does have Angle magic but only a small fraction was shown. I'm hoping of showing more of her demon side as well. In later chapters she will have challenges that she will have to overcome.**

 **It would also be really appreciated if some people could give ideas of what other types of magic she can use.**

 **Please review… Constructive criticism is really welcomed, I want to know where I can correct mistakes so I can make this a story more people can enjoy it and I can become a better writer overall.**

 **Also it would be really awesome if someone wanted to go over the chapter before I post them!**


	4. Chapter 2 - Mission

**BORN OF ANGELS AND DEMONS**

Fairy Tail x Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Lucy.H x Sebastian.M – slight pairing

This is my first story I have actually written down… Please don't be too hard on me.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Butler, but sometimes I wish I did :P.

There will be some violence and curse words.

Yes… this is a story about a strong Lucy.

Lucy won't be known as Lucy Heartfilia she will be known as Lucy Kuragari (light darkness).

 **I would just like to apologise for any grammar and punctuation mistakes.**

 **I should have said earlier but this is set after GMG.**

 **The time skip was only two and a half years.**

"Speech"

' _Flash Back'_

"YELLING"

Chapter 2

Mission

I sighed and looked up at the rest of the members before bidding them a good night and headed to my office/room on the third floor of the guild. I will check up on Scarlet tomorrow morning.

Lucy's POV

Walking up stairs I thought about all the things I missed while I was gone. Makarov told me about the old guild being destroyed, Edolas, the time skip, the GMGs and the town building them a new guild. I'm glad that gramps rebuilt my office/room and stocked it with the basics (bed, desk and chairs) but I will need to get new bedding, clothes and other accessories… This will be a pain in the ass.

I finally got to the office/room, went in and shut the door to be shocked at how large it actually is. It's the size of a decent apartment, fully furnished and tiled just the way I like it. To the left of me is a fairly large and open lounge room with a black leather L couch facing a lacrima TV hanging on the wall with a glass coffee table perfectly placed in between.

On the opposite side of the lounge is a large modern U shaped kitchen with an island that has two chairs either side acting as a dining room. The counter tops are black marble and the cupboard doors are polished hard wood. Above the counters are more cupboards. There is a huge window above sink overlooking the town. There's a big fridge and stove with an oven not too far from the sink. Next to the fridge is a walk-in pantry already fully stocked with a letter from Virgo asking for punishment to which I just smiled.

There's a hall ways straight a head of the entrance door that leads to three doors. Two of the doors are opposite each other. The door on the right is a spare bed room with a queen sized bed standing in the middle on top of a black fluffy rug. The bed has a silver satin doona with a white sheet underneath. There are four pillows; two white and two silver. On both sides of the bed are white bed side tables with a lamp on each. You look straight at a huge window when the door is open with the same view the kitchen has. On the right wall there is a built in cupboard.

The door on the left is a decent sized bathroom with a spa bath plus shower in the far right corner. The toilet is in the far left corner. The mirror, sink and cupboard are on the left wall fully stocked with towels and other toiletries.

The last room is the main bedroom with a king sized bed against the left wall standing on a white fluffy rug and a dark navy blue bed spread, the bed side tables are black and the lamps are a dark navy blue with specks of silver. In the right corner of the room is a large desk with all the necessities. The direction the desk faces has a window overlooking a forest. The right wall has a door leading into a walk-in closet (filled with clothes thanks to Virgo) that has another door leading to the en-suite. The en-suite has the same layout as the guest bathroom.

'This place is beautiful… I have to thank Makarov and Virgo.' Is all I thought walking through.

Once I finished inspecting the place I walked to the walk-in closet and got a pair of PJ's and went straight to the bath room. I turned the showers hot water on and quickly got undressed and hopped in. Feeling the water hit my skin I grab the white loofah and squirted some cherry blossom soap onto it and began to scrub the day's dirt off. I washed my hair with vanilla shampoo and conditioner and rinsed my body of before getting out of the shower. I towel dried my body and put a pair of gun metal grey satin short shorts on and a matching singlet. I roughly dried my hair and brushed it.

I hopped into bed after throwing my dirty clothes in the washing basket and hung the towel to dry. I don't really need sleep since I'm not human but I enjoy the sensation of it; I never dream but I like just drifting in the endless darkness until the sun rises. I started "sleeping" when I was younger because Makarov and the rest of the guild kept thinking I was ill or too traumatised to sleep and once I started I found it was quite relaxing and realised why humans and other creatures do it so often.

No one's POV

Lucy lies down on the soft mattress and shut her eyes relaxing her body to drift into unconsciousness.

 _DREAM LUCY'S POV_

I have no idea what is happening one moment I'm drifting through endless darkness like every other night and the next my vision exploded with colour. When I looked around I was in my old home, my heart beat picked up as I looked around it has been 11 years since I been here. I continued looking around and noticed I was in my old bedroom with pink carpets and bedspreads! It made me cringe looking at the colour. I walked passed a mirror and almost choked. I was 5 again, this can't be happening! This has to be an illusion or dark magic! "Lucy!" I heard the one voice I never thought I would hear again… My mother. "Lucy, where are you?" she called again. I couldn't stop myself I had to see her. I ran out the room following her voice all the way to her room. The door was decorated hard wood with a golden handle. I reached my hand up and pulled on it opening the door to see my mother looking down at me with her beautiful angel sapphire blue eyes and next to her the man, no demon I hated. He was staring down at me as well with his blood red eyes burning straight through me. After what felt like hours he turns his head to my mother and smiled before leaving to his office. I glared at him as he left I will find him one day and I will destroy him. I was shaken from my thoughts when my mother picked me up. "Lucy do you want to hear a story?" she asked I just nodded my head. I always love her stories and with that her mother started

"There once was a great war between angels and demons that threatened to destroy all of humanity. No one knew how the war started. Angels descended from heaven and demons rose from hell. One of the angels that descended couldn't stand the war and ran; because of this she was an out cast, and if ever caught she would be killed on the spot. The angel wondered aimlessly for years and years even after the war was through she still could not return. One day while wondering she stumbled upon an injured demon. She knew no matter what she did she would always be hated by the other angels so she did what was right and saved his life. They spent many years travelling together and eventually fell in love. They found a place they could call home and had a child born of light and dark. A child that would be seen as an abomination; the child that had unlimited power that could destroy either or dark." Layla finished her story staring down at me. I was looking up at my mother her skin becoming paler and paler and her once bright eyes faded as her body began to disintegrate as she held me tighter. I tried to get out of her grasp but I had no power and the last thing I heard her say was "That child is you!" before her body turned to ash and everything began to burn.

 _END OF DREAM_

Lucy's POV

I sat up with a start. I was breathing heavily and my body had a light coat of sweat. 'So that's what humans call a dream' I thought to myself as I looked around the dark room. Sighing to myself I got up and went to the bathroom there was no way I was going back to "sleep" now.

I quickly turned the shower on and hoped in, letting the hot water relax my muscles.

No one's POV

As Lucy stood in the shower she washed her body ridding herself of the sweat and the memory of the dream she experienced. She much rather drift around in endless darkness. Sighing Lucy turned the shower off and dried herself. Walking to her cupboard she changed into her regular outfit and crabbed Horologium's key to find out what time it was.

Lucy's POV

It's only 05:30 in the morning I may as well check on Ezra. Walking out of my room I lock the door and head down stairs. I didn't expect anyone to be here so it was a shock to see the Strauss siblings here, but it makes sense since Mira runs the bar. Walking past them straight to the infirmary I nod my head in greeting as they all called out "Good morning Lucy." Opening the door I see Erza still asleep. Wendy has already healed majority of her injuries but there are still a few cracked ribs. Using the same healing spell I used on Natsu I mended her ribs, scanning the rest of her body to make sure there was no other injuries. I was done in a few seconds. Hearing Erza groan and start moving I stepped back knowing she would want to speak to me.

It was strange to see how much human's struggle waking up. I would never understand why. Hearing her groan and sit up I rid myself of those thoughts and spoke "Morning Erza, how are you feeling?" She looked at me shocked and glared. 'Is she really trying to intimidate me after yesterday? Has she not learned that her petty glare will have no effect on me.' Getting annoyed with her behaviour I just 'tsked' and walked away ignoring her pathetic attempt to scare me. And with that I left the infirmary shutting the door behind me. 'It's not my fault she is a hypocrite and decided to try threaten me.' Shaking my head I went to the bar to get some breakfast. Sitting down at the bar Mira walks up to me and asks "Would like anything to eat Lucy?" I nodded and said "Yes, I would like a bacon and egg toasted sandwich with a hot chocolate." "Coming right up." She smiled and went to the kitchen.

While waiting for my food I heard the infirmary door open and Erza walk out heading straight for me. Sighing to myself I turned around and looked at her and said "Is there something you need?" She sighed and dropped her head and spoke "I would just like to apologise for my behaviour it was unnecessary and rude please punch me." While she bowed. Sweat dropping I shook my head. "That won't be necessary Erza. Your apology is accepted." Just as Erza was about to reply Mira came out with my food and drink, setting it down in front of me. Turning around I thank Mira and start eating my breakfast. With a huff she sits down next to me and orders a slice of strawberry short cake.

I'm half way through my sandwich when she turns to me again trying to apologise, I just ignore her considering she already has. Finishing the rest of my food and drink I turn and face her again my face remaining emotionless. "Listen Erza, I'm not going to punch you… You already apologised and I accepted it." I stated staring straight into her eyes. She just nods her head and continues with her food.

XXX Time Skip XXX

No one's POV

It was nearing 08:00 and people started entering the guild doing the daily routines when Makarov call Lucy to his office and everyone in the guild went quite. They didn't know she was already in the guild.

Lucy's POV

I mentally signed and moved from the dark corner in the guild. They don't have to act so shocked that I'm here. Walking across the guild the few member that were in my way scattered and ran as if I was some sort of monster. Sometimes I wish they would cut that out, I mean it's not like I'm going to attack them for no reason. I didn't notice I was already up the stairs and in Makarov's office until he cleared his throat to get my attention. Snapping out of my thoughts I gave Makarov a tiny smile that no one would have noticed if they didn't know me. He looked at me concerned and I just shook my head to let him know that I was fine. Signing he started talking "Lucy my dear, I asked you to come see me because I have a new mission for you" I nodded to let him know to continue "I know you just got back and probably wanted to have some rest, but this is a very important mission and it can't be refused." I nodded my head in understanding and responded "Its fine gramps… Who is the mission from?" He sighed and started explaining who the mission is from and what I need to do "The mission was sent by the queen of England. It was originally an S class mission, then and SS class mission but had to be moved to X class because no one has managed to succeed. Only one person has managed to come back and from what he said the creatures are extremely powerful. You will need to be able to investigate and destroy the unearthly creatures that have been sighted and rumoured to be killing innocents. It is said that the entire of England has been affected and almost over run. To do this you must not be suspected or caught because that will mean death. The queen has said the easiest way to get close enough to the creatures and information is to infiltrate one of the noble homes and work undercover from there. There is also no magic you must hide you magic presence." With that Makarov finished while looking down at his desk.

The mission didn't sound that hard. "Gramps do they know what these unearthly creatures are?" I asked while thinking of how and which noble house I would use. Makarov looked down and the paper and shook his head before answering "Unfortunately no" He looked through his draw before pulling a piece of paper out and smiling "Although I can help you decide how and which noble house to infiltrate. The Phantomhive are currently hiring new maids and this could be a perfect opportunity for you, it is also said that the butler of the house hold has super natural abilities which you can investigate while on your mission." Looking back up at me I knew exactly what question he was going to ask me. "Do you accept this mission?" and with that I nodded and took the mission request along with the post for a new maid and left the office but not before I said good bye to Makarov.

XXX Time Skip XXX

Lucy's POV

After finish packing my stuff I headed down stairs ready to leave again when I was stopped by Wendy hugging me. I stared down at the girl not sure what to do. I've never been good with human interactions. So I just awkwardly stood there while she hugged me. She finally let go and looked at me with tears in her eyes. "Lucy-nee do you really have to leave already?" she asked. I nodded and bent down to her level rubbed the top of her head giving her one of my small smiles. Standing again I reached into a hidden pocket and pulled out a necklace with a small tear shaped gem on the end. The gem as the same colour as my eyes. I turned her around and put it on and said "Don't cry Wendy, I will see you again. If you are ever in any danger I want you to hold the gem and put a little bit of your magic into it and call my name and I will come… Ok?" She smiled and nodded while the rest of the guild watched completely stunned and with that I left the guild.

XXX Time Skip XXX

Yes again because I'm lazy

No one's POV

Lucy finally arrived in England after two days of travelling. She hopped of the train and was disgusted with the men's reactions to her body. She could smell the foul stench of their arousal as she walked towards the Phantomhive manor. Deciding to ignore the looks she was receiving she continued on her way.

While she was walking through the forest she could smell someone following her. As soon as the town was no longer in sight she decided to speak up. "I know you're there, so you may as well come out." The man laughed as she turned around to face him and from what she could see he was a foul man with his black greasy hair and sweat covered face, wearing an old style suit. He had a grin on his face showing his yellow teeth. The thing that stood out the most to her was his soul… It was as black as coal and her mouth started water just from the sight.

"Hey little lady, don't you know it's dangerous to walk by yourself?" he asked as if he was trying to help but it was so easy to see through him and straight to his intentions. The smell of death clung to his skin. Lucy simply ignored him and appeared before him in a blink of an eye before she grabbed him by his throat lifting him of the ground. Her eyes glowing as she spoke in a low dangerous tone "You should be asking yourself that." And with that she opened her mouth showing razor sharp teeth before she sucked his soul out of his body. The man's scream could be heard for miles and she knew she would have to move before anyone found him. Sighing she chucked his body to the side of the road lighting her hand with fire she disintegrated his body leaving nothing behind. Her eyes returned to normal before she continued walking to her destination.

She continued walking for another ten minutes before the manor came into view. The Phantomhive manor was huge. The entire area is covered with ruins and rubble of stone. Vast areas of land, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees.

Lucy's POV

I walked up to the front of the door and knocked. The door opened and there stood…

To be continued…

 **Authors notes:**

 **Hahaha sorry about that, I couldn't help myself.**

 **I just want to apologise for the late update I was hoping to have updated by now but I got side tracked.**

 **Some of Lucy's demon side did come out XD and there will be more.**

 **I also just wanted to thank everyone for their great reviews it really encourages me to continue and improve my writing. I hope the next chapter won't take so long. Ceil and Sabastian will be introduced next.**

 **Also should Lucy and Sebastian be a slight pairing or more?**

 **Please review!**


	5. Chapter 3 - Interview

**BORN OF ANGELS AND DEMONS**

Fairy Tail x Black Butler (Kuroshitsuji)

Lucy.H x Sebastian.M – slight pairing (most likely more)

This is my first story I have actually written down… Please don't be too hard on me.

I don't own Fairy Tail or Black Butler, but sometimes I wish I did :P.

There will be some violence and curse words.

Yes… this is a story about a strong Lucy.

Lucy won't be known as Lucy Heartfilia she will be known as Lucy Kuragari (light darkness).

 **I would just like to apologise for any grammar and punctuation mistakes.**

 **I should have said earlier but this is set after GMG.**

 **The time skip was only two and a half years.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

' _Flash Back'_

"YELLING"

 **The story line will start a day before the first chapter in the manga.**

 **Sorry i just had to change a view minor details.**

Chapter 3

Interview

I walked up to the front of the door and knocked. The door opened and there stood…

Sebastian's POV

I walk in to Ceil's room and wake him up to get ready for the day. "Time to wake up master Ceil." I say opening the curtains and turning back to him. "Today's breakfast is Smoked salmon bagels with herbed scrambled eggs or Pain au Chocolat. Which would you like?" I ask him as he sits his eyes still partially closed he grabs his eye patch to cover his marked eye and responds "I would like the Pain au Chocolat." Nodding I hand it to him. "For today's schedule consists of interview 10 applicants for the new maid role advertised last week." I say as I dress him in his regular clothes. "Ugh, couldn't you just do it Sebastian?" Ceil complains. I just smile and respond "Unfortunately I can not do that. What would people say hearing that you can't choose your servants for yourself?" He just groans and nods his head in understanding.

Ceil's POV

'Ugh, this is such a bother why did do we need another maid anyway?' I grumble in my thoughts. Sitting at the dining room I placing my elbow on the table leaning my head on my fist. '10 Applicants will take the entire day…' I continue to grumble until I hear the door open to reveal Sebastian and the first applicant. "Applicant number one Bess Chaplin." Sebastian announces. Standing next to him was a brunette that obviously uses her looks to get what she needs in an extremely revealing maids outfit. She giggles and bows pushing her chest out. I groan internally I hate women like her.

Sebastian gives her a task to serve breakfast and a cup of tea. She saunters over to the breakfast tray swaying her hips and purposefully knocks a spoon pretending to be clumsy. Bending over she has no shame in hiding her undergarments as she picks it up. I just roll my eyes and think 'This is going to be a long day.'

XXX Time Skip XXX

Sebastian's POV

'It seems we have reached the end of the list there is only one more applicant left. I hope she won't be as stupid as the rest.' I think as I look at the last person on the list. _Lucy Kuragari._ 'Hmm Light Darkness, what a strange name. I wonder if she knows that what it means. 'I think to myself. 'She is due to be hear in half an hour.' I turned around and headed to master when there was a knock on the door. Sighing I head to the door. Opening the door I was shocked. There in front of me stood a beautiful woman staring at me with violet eyes with no emotion what so ever. Smiling I ask "May I help you?" Nodding she says "Yes, my name is Lucy Kuragari and I am here for the maids position." Hear voice is sounds like bells in the wind it's absolutely beautiful. "My name is Sebastian and I'm the head butler, you are early, would you mind waiting until master Ceil is ready to see you?" I ask her. "That will be no issue Mr Sebastian." She respond with her voice remaining emotionless. "Please call me Sebastian." I say. I don't know why I did that. "Ok, Sebastian." She says and a strange feeling spreads through my body.

Lucy's POV

While following Sebastian I look around the manor. Sebastian has a strange energy emitting from him, it feels familiar but different. I can't find his soul. Sending some of my own energy I search for any other souls and I find that there are 6 in total not many for a manor of this size. "Lucy please sit here while I go speak to master Ceil." Sebastian says showing a seat next to a larger double door. I nod my head and take a seat. Sebastian walks through the double doors and I use my enhanced hearing to hear what is going on. "GET OUT YOU USELESS PIECE OF TRASH AND DON'T EVER COME BACK HERE!" A voice shouts and I can only assume it is Ceil Phantomhive. I wonder who he is yelling at and the door bursts open and a woman comes running through the door with tears streaming down her face with her mascara smudging. She trips over falling face first breaking her nose, I couldn't help the small smirk playing at my lips. As she looks up she notices me staring at her, she glares at me before saying "What are you staring at you stupid bitch." I just stare at her cocking my head to the side before responding in an extremely calm and sweet voice dripping with venom "A stupid pathetic slut that thinks she can be intimidating while her face is covered in blood sitting on the floor like a child throwing a temper tantrum."

Her eyes wide she gets up and tries to attack me. Rolling my eyes I grab her hand and punch her in the stomach and throwing her across the hall toward the exit. I slowly walk over to her and pick her up by the hair and toss her outside before heading back to my seat.

No one's POV

Lucy waited for another 5 minutes before Sebastian walked through the dining room doors. He looks toward Lucy and says "Master Ceil is ready to see you now." Turning around he walks back to the door opening it for Lucy as she walks through.

Ceil's POV

'That last applicant was a complete and utter waste of time.' I seethe to myself 'I hope the next applicant isn't so useless.' The doors open and Sebastian leading a woman through. 'She is beautiful.' I think to myself and shake those thoughts out of my head since I am engaged. I nod my head to Sebastian and he introduces her "Applicant number 10 Lucy Kuragari." I smirk internally. 'Finally the last applicant.' Nodding my head she steps forward and bows respectfully.

Sebastian's POV

Turning to Lucy I start giving her instructions on what she needs to do "First you will need to clean the stair case and mop the floors, then you will need to prepare lunch with tea and lastly you will need to clean the dishes. You will be give two hours to complete this." She just nods then asks "Will you please show me where the cleaning equipment is along with the kitchen?" I smile and nod.

Lucy's POV

After Sebastian showed me where to find everything I needed, I started with the cleaning first. I polished the stairs; which only took 10 minutes and they were shinning. Returning the polish I collected the mop and bucket to clean the floors. Humming to myself I scrubbed the floors until I could see my reflection in them.

In total the cleaning lasted 30 minutes. 'Good, that leaves me an hour and a half to complete the rest.'

I collected all the food and cooking equipment and got to it. 30 minutes later I finished the food and took it to Ceil.

Placing the food in front of him announce what I made "For lunch you have Chinese chicken pie or Ajo Blanco. For after the main meal you have Chocolate banoffee pie. Tea is Mathca Japanese green Tea transported from Japan." I pour some tea into a cup setting it in front of him waiting for him to decide what he would like to have first. "I would like a small portion of the chicken pie as well as a small portion of ajo blanco." He said as he sat up right. Nodding I dish a small portion of each and place it in front of him.

Ceil's POV

'The food she makes looks and smells amazing but the dessert looks the best, I can't wait to try some.' I think to myself. I look at the food place in front of me and try some of both 'WOW, her food is on par with Sebastian's.' I had to refrain myself from moaning at the taste. I finish my food and try the tea. I have never heard of it before. Tasting the tea I am shocked once again, it is delicious.

After I am done she removes the dirty dishes and places them on the tray and cuts a slice of the chocolate banoffee pie and once again places it in front of me. It looks great but the taste is what I am concerned about. Picking up a spoon I pick a small amount up and place it in my mouth. I couldn't restrain the moan that escaped my lips. "This dessert is better than Sebastian's." I say looking at her. All she does is lower her head in acknowledgement while I smirk at Sebastian's shocked face. It's not every day you see a demon shocked. I finished my dessert in record time. Once I was done she took my plate and placed it with the rest before disappearing into the kitchen.

No one's POV

Ceil took 45 minutes to finish eating so Lucy only had 15 minutes to complete the dishes which for her was more than enough time. She was done in 5.

Lucy's POV

I finished everything they required me to so, so I went back to the dining room and waited or further instruction. I only had to wait a few second before Sebastian spoke up. "You competed every task given to you with 10 minutes to spare. You did very well, but every servant of Phantomhive manor must know how to defend themselves and the manor. Therefore your fighting ability must be tested." Just as he finish four other people walked through the door. "You may choose who you wish to spar with." He said as he gestured toward himself and the four other people before introducing them "The woman with the glasses is Mey Rin the head maid, to her left is Bardroy the head chef. The boy next to him is Finnian the head gardener and next to him is Tanaka second butler of Phantomhive and offcourse me the head butler." Nodding I say "I will spare against Sebastian." All the other servants gasp and Ceil smirks.

Sebastian leads us outside where there is more room.

No one's POV

"Do you require a weapon?" Sebastian asks Lucy while leading the way. Her face continued to remain emotionless as she responded "There will be no need for that, hand to hand combat will be fine." Sebastian just nodded as they stepped outside. Walking behind them Ceil just smirk to himself thinking 'She is either brave or stupid, no one has ever beaten him.'

The servants thinking the same thing as Ceil walk outside to watch.

Lucy and Sebastian stand staring waiting for the other to make the first move. Getting impatient Ceil orders Sebastian to attack, to which he complies. Sebastian's charges toward Lucy at incredible speeds swinging straight for her face. Shocked at first she reacts quickly and deflects Sebastian's fist and he stumble's for a split second shocked she managed to deflect him so easily. Sebastian didn't have enough time to correct himself before Lucy's foot connected with his back, the kick had enough force to send him flying forward, hitting the ground with a thud. Everyone just stared shocked at the fact she managed to land a hit on him, even Ceil. As Lucy stands straight she waits for Sebastian to make another move. Sebastian gets up quickly and corrects his suit. His eyes glow for the brief second but Lucy already spotted it. Seeing Sebastian waiting for her to make a move she internally sighs and sprints forward with more speed than Sebastian and fakes a left hook and knees him in the stomach using the momentum to jump over him, she goes to kick him in the back again but Sebastian turns and grabs her leg slightly shocking her. Before she could react he pulls her towards him and hooks it around his waist holding onto her upper thigh moving his face close to hers smirking at her, but is once again shocked when he sees no reaction to his actions, instead she lifts her other leg and smirks using her weight and tilts her body backwards so her hands touch the ground she pulls her legs toward her body and smacks him head first into the ground. Meanwhile a certain red headed maid was rolling in jealousy. Lucy rolls them over to straddle his hips and going for the finishing blow stopping just before his face. Shocking everyone (including Sebastian himself) that she actually beat Sebastian. Ceil claps and Lucy stands up and dusts herself of before offering a hand to help Sebastian of the ground.

Ceil's POV

'This is very interesting, she managed to keep u and beat a demon. I must have Sebastian keep an eye on her.' I think to myself. Looking at Lucy I ask "Just how are you able to beat Sebastian at hand to hand combat when he has never been beaten by anyone?" She just looks at me with her emotionless face and answers "I have been trained in combat since I was a child and hand to hand combat is my speciality." I stare at her shocked and nod my head and turn to walk back inside but not before saying "Sebastian please show her to her sleeping quarters, we have fund out new maid."

Sebastian's POV

'So she doesn't just have a pretty face.' I think to myself as I lead her to the sleeping quarters which just so happen to be right next door to my room. While walking to her sleeping quarters I couldn't help but steal glances at her every couple of steps she was gorgeous from her blond hair to her violet eyes and heart shaped face. Her deliciously curvaceous body that would make any man fall to their knees. Shanking myself from my thoughts I clear my throat and think of a conversation starter.

Lucy's POV

While following Sebastian to my sleeping quarters I noticed he kept looking at me. Deciding to ignore it I looked straight ahead until I heard him clear his throat. Looking up at him I couldn't help but notice he is quite good looking even compared to the guys in the guild. There was still something about him that I can't quite put my finger on. See as he wasn't going to say anything I spoke up instead "So how long have you served mast Ceil?" He just looked at me for a second before replying "I've been with master Ceil for almost three years." Nodding I look ahead of me again before asking "How old is master Ceil, he seems very young to be the head of a manor." Sebastian nods his head continuing to look forward and says "He is currently 12 years old. If you don't mind me asking but where are you form you don't have an English accent so mustn't be from England." I reply after glancing at him from the corner of my eye "I am from a large island of the coast of Japan called Foire. Not many people are aware of it." He nods as we continue walking in silence.

2 minutes later we arrive at my room and Sebastian explains that I will no need a uniform since my clothes are already respectable and he will be here first thing in the morning to wake me up. Saying good night I walk into the room and shut the door. Looking at the room it is a decent size with plain white walls and wood floors, a double bed with beige bedding against the left wall. There are no windows so it is nice and dark. To the Left of the bed is a cupboard and to the right is a desk with a chair. The right wall has a single door leading to a bathroom with a bath, toilet and a sink with a mirror above it. Waiting about 10 minutes I smell and listen to check if anyone is nearby. After confirming that no one is close I start setting up a rune barrier across the entire room stating that no one can listen, look or enter without me knowing. After I completed that I looked around the room and see that my bag is in my room.

Opening it I notice that someone has gone through it although nothing is missing from it. Shrugging I up pack my belongings into the cupboard.

I have a shower and change into my sleeping clothes and climb into bed closing my eyes not knowing what tomorrow has to offer.

Sebastian's POV

After Lucy walked into her room I went to speak with master Ceil knowing he will wish to discuss what happened today. It only took a few seconds to get to the main bedroom. Walking inside I could see master ceil smirking at me. Straight out ignoring him I start getting him ready for bed. While getting him ready master ceil says "Sebastian I want you to keep an eye out on our new maid. I don't know how she did it but she beat you a demon in a hand to hand fight. I want you to find out as much as you can about her and keep her close. I am not sure if we can trust her." I smile and nod I thought as much. Climbing into bed master Ceil says "Good night Sebastian and I wat you to make sure she doesn't leave her room until morning and that is an order." "Yes my lord." I smile as I leave the room.

 **Author's notes**

 **So here is the new chapter.**

 **I hope you guys like it, it's not as long and they will be longer in future.**

 **Looks like Sebastian has already got a crush on her and Mey Rin is jealous.**

 **Yes Lucy has rune magic. Lucy can be a bitch to lol** **.**

 **The next chapter will start from the very first episode/chapter of Black Butler.**

 **Please review**


End file.
